


Pretty Boy

by Str4y



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday, Birthday Sex, Bottom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Choking, Consensual Sex, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Jisung and Chan really love Minho, M/M, Minho likes to be called pretty, Oral Sex, Rimming, Roommates, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Bang Chan, Top Han Jisung | Han, and Minho really loves them, its brief and they take care of him I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Str4y/pseuds/Str4y
Summary: Minho’s birthday hasn’t gone well for the past few years. So he didn’t expect the next one to be any different.Chan and Jisung have other plans for him. And Minho couldn’t have ever expected it to be this steamy.OrChan and Jisung spitroast Minho for his birthday.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 31
Kudos: 388





	Pretty Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a happy birthday to my favorite man in the entire world. I figured since last year I wrote a horror fic where his birthday was awful, this year he deserved the best birthday I could manage. I don’t know if this is worth much at all but I tried haha.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it and kudos and comments are always appreciated! Thank you for reading this mess. Happy birthday Minho, I love you so much 💛

* * *

“Happy Birthday, Minho!” 

  
  


Minho wasn’t used to celebrating his birthday. It seemed like every year since he’d started his job at the restaurant something had gotten in the way. The first year he started his job he had to work a double. The second year he had the flu. And last year he got broken up with. 

  
  


Birthdays and him hadn’t gone well for years. So he didn’t expect anything for this one. 

  
  


“What’s this about?” Minho rubbed the back of his neck, examining the small cake that Jisung had brought with him. It was beautiful. Almost too beautiful to eat. A pretty pink cake with flowers and strawberries adorning the top. 

  
  


“It’s your birthday, right?” Jisung pursed his lips in thought, “did you forget?”

  
  


Did  _ he  _ forget?

  
  


“No, it is—“

  
  


“Well happy birthday! I didn’t forget!” Jisung held the cake out to Minho, the biggest smile across his lips. 

  
  


“I just didn’t expect this, I guess.” Minho took the cake in hand, examining just how well made the little round cake was. 

  
  


“Well, Chan and I wanted to make this year special.”

  
  


Minho blinked, “oh?  _ Chan _ too?”

  
  


“Yeah of course, Minho!”

  
  


“I’m just... I didn’t expect this.”

  
  


“You deserve it after what happened last year.”

  
  


Last year. Minho had his heart shattered on his birthday and instead of crying in bed he offered to take someone else’s shift to distract himself. The shift he met Jisung on. 

  
  


“Ah, thank you for this.” Minho’s smile was weak, he could see Jisung’s face fall in response. 

  
  


“Minho, I know your birthdays haven’t been the greatest, but me and Chan really want to change that this year.”

  
  


“I appreciate that—“

  
  


“Can you come by tonight with me? We can have pizza and watch your favorite movie?” Jisung’s pout was too cute. 

  
  


“Ah, I’m working late—“

  
  


“Yeah, but... I really want to see you. Chan does too.”

  
  


Minho looked down at the cake in the protective plastic tin, “thank you... if I’m not too tired I’ll come by.”

  
  


Jisung beamed, “good! I’ll see you tonight!”

  
  


“What about the cake?”

  
  


“Eat it on your break, silly!”

  
  


•••••

  
  


Thankfully his job let him off early. His boss saw him eating the little pink cake on his break and must’ve taken pity on him. Minho wasn’t as tired as he could have been, which meant pizza and movies with his two best friends. 

  
  


Jisung and Chan were roommates. Minho met them on his sad birthday shift last year, and somehow they’d ended up consoling Minho about his ex. Which was cute, and nice of them. Minho wouldn’t forget that. 

  
  


They were consistently in his life, always treating him and bringing him food while he was stuck at work. They were great. 

  
  


Minho stretched himself, letting out a gentle sigh as he tapped the front door. 

  
  


He was lucky to have Jisung and Chan. 

  
  


“Hey you,” Jisung was at the door, a big smile across his face. 

  
  


“Sorry I’m a little late I—“

  
  


Jisung pulled Minho in by the wrist quickly, closing the door and dragging him through the empty living area towards the hall. 

  
  


“What are you—“

  
  


“It’s your birthday, Min!”

  
  


Minho wasn’t sure what that meant, but he trusted that Jisung knew what he was doing. Whatever  _ that _ was, anyways. 

  
  


Jisung pushed the bedroom door open. 

  
  


They only had one bed? Minho knew that they cut costs on apartments by sleeping in the same room, but he never really noticed that they shared a  _ bed  _ too. 

  
  


“Chan, Minho’s here!”

  
  


Chan was in his computer chair, spinning around to offer Minho this stupid big grin he had only gotten the chance to see a couple of times. 

  
  


“Happy birthday, Minho.” Chan watched Minho closely before waving Jisung over, the youngest dragging Minho through the bedroom to where Chan was settled. 

  
  


“Thanks... are we watching movies here?”

  
  


Chan bit his lip, giving Jisung a glance before tilting his head up at Minho, “we could.”

  
  


Somehow Minho felt there was another option. 

  
  


“Or,” he was right, “we could give you a different kind of birthday present.”

  
  


Minho arched his brow as Jisung finally released his wrist, turning to give Minho a questionable look, “you can decline and we can go watch movies if you want.”

  
  


“What’s the other option?” Somehow based on the body language and the tension in the room, Minho thought asking that was a little silly. It was almost completely obvious that they were offering him something a little less  _ innocent.  _

  
  


Chan rose up from the chair, hooking his arm around Minho’s waist carefully before guiding him back against the desk, keeping little distance between them as his eyes lingered along Minho’s face, “we want to really treat you. In a different way.”

  
  


Minho felt his face heat up, “in what way?”

  
  


Chan closed the space between them, Minho letting out the softest hiss as Chan pressed their groins together. Chan was  _ so  _ hard, and the feeling alone had Minho trembling against the desk. 

  
  


The sudden movement away from the desk had Minho letting out small breaths, Chan holding him upright while his free hand travelled underneath Minho's shirt. 

  
  


“We want to have sex with you, if you want to have sex with us.” 

  
  


Minho nearly melted at the offer. 

  
  


“I don’t know if it was obvious that Jisung and I were fucking around but... Jisung suggested we make this birthday special.” Chan leaned in, causing Minho to release soft breaths of expectation. 

  
  


“But only if you want to.” Jisung whispered, running his hands along Minho’s hips, brushing his chest against Minho’s back as his lips ghosted his throat. 

  
  


Only if he  _ wanted  _ to. 

  
  


“Why would I decline?” Minho shuddered as Jisung wiggled his hips against Minho, the feeling of Jisung’s own hardened cock causing his vision to spot. 

  
  


“Are you sure? We know that you’ve had... you haven’t had the best birthdays. So we just really wanted to make this one nice for you.”

  
  


“You’re offering me sex,” Minho laughed through his neediness, bringing a hand between him and Chan to feel just how  _ hard  _ Chan was. 

  
  


Chan hissed out at that, a laugh leaving his lips as he composed himself, “so is that a yes?”

  
  


“I’d be so stupid to turn that down, Chan.”

  
  


Minho let out a sudden whine as Jisung grabbed his hips tight, rolling his hardened cock against Minho’s ass, his pants barely able to save him from just how  _ amazing  _ Jisung felt. 

  
  


Chan directed Minho’s face to his own, holding his jaw with his hand as their lips made the smallest contact, “good, can tell us what you’d like, birthday boy?”

  
  


Minho melted. 

  
  


“I want to kiss you.”

  
  


Almost on command their lips collided carefully, Chan pressing himself against Minho as Jisung continued his teasing movements from behind. 

  
  


Minho had never had a threesome. This was all new to him. But he trusted his friends, and he couldn’t deny that there had been a lot of tension between the three of them. From the lingers Chan gave him to the way Jisung would wiggled around in Minho’s lap whenever given the opportunity. Clearly Minho had been the only one out of the loop, and he really wished he hadn’t been. He would have dropped on his knees for either of these men on command. 

  
  


“You’re so pretty, Minho.” Minho loved compliments, and he loved how the words ran off of Jisung’s tongue as Chan’s filled his mouth. 

  
  


Minho wanted to cum, he started to desperately move between them, shivering as Jisung started to slow his grinding behind him as Chan nearly halted his own. 

  
  


“Carried away?” Chan asked as he pulled away from Minho’s mouth, a string of saliva making Minho’s pants tighten so badly that he really thought he’d melt. 

  
  


“I’ve just...”

  
  


“Hm?” Chan’s arm left Minho’s back, the older man tugging Minho back by his shirt towards the bed as Jisung followed behind, the sudden emptiness causing Minho’s body to shudder. 

  
  


“What do you want us to do, Min?” Jisung asked as Chan stalled near the bed, Jisung’s lips running against Minho’s neck teasingly. 

  
  


Minho nearly fell backwards into Jisung at the bliss, his two friends laughing as Minho struggled to stay upright. 

  
  


“Use me.”

  
  


Maybe that was an odd request for a birthday, but the way Chan’s lips upturned into this cute little smirk had Minho’s heart fluttering. 

  
  


“What do you want?” Chan asked as Jisung helped him lay Minho back on the bed, his legs dangling off as Jisung stepped between them, running his hands along Minho’s thighs. 

  
  


Minho could barely find the words. He really just wanted them to fuck him. He’d already gotten so worked up with the slightest touches. 

  
  


“I want Jisung in my mouth... so badly.”

  
  


Jisung laughed at that, running his palm over the cloth struggling to hold Minho’s cock, “you want me to use your pretty throat?”

  
  


“Please...” he loved being called  _ pretty.  _ He loved it so much, “can you keep saying I’m pretty...” he didn’t mean to say that aloud, but the reaction he received from both men only had him getting harder. 

  
  


“That’s interesting,  _ pretty _ boy.”  _ Fuck.  _ Jisung pulled from his spot to crawl onto the bed behind Minho’s head, “just like this?”

  
  


Minho shuddered out a nod, “yeah...”

  
  


“What do you want me to do,  _ pretty _ ?” Chan asked, Minho’s eyes leaving Jisung’s lips to meet Chan’s. 

  
  


“Fuck me...”

  
  


“How hard?”

  
  


Minho let out a brief whine as his pants were pulled from his waist. 

  
  


“Minho?”

  
  


“I want you both to fuck me  _ really _ hard.... so hard I forget the entire day.” Minho whined as Jisung’s hand crawled through the neckline of his button down shirt, fingers meeting his sensitive nipple quickly. 

  
  


Minho threw his head back in pleasure, body tensing at the attention from the two men he’d grown to care for. 

  
  


“Are you sure?” Jisung whispered, teeth lingering across his ear. 

  
  


“Please. I really want to taste you—“ begging wasn’t something Minho thought he’d ever do, but he really wanted Jisung in his mouth. 

  
  


“I’ll prep him, you go ahead.” Chan announced calmly as his hands trailed Minho’s exposed thighs. It was like static. Minho could barely keep up with the pleasure as Chan's fingertips reached his underwear. 

  
  


“Let me take these off of you,  _ pretty  _ Minho,” Jisung whispered once he’d directed his attention back to Minho, unbuttoning his white shirt slowly, his hands caressing his chest with every snap of his buttons. 

  
  


It was cold. The air was so cool against him. Minho couldn’t help but throw his head back, feeling his underwear leave his ankles while Jisung opened his shirt completely. 

  
  


“You’re so gorgeous, Min...” Jisung complimented as he watched Minho with focused eyes. 

  
  


“Want you...” Minho whispered back, body tensing while Chan’s fingers met his rim. It was so warm. And so wet. Chan must’ve put something on his fingers while Minho’s attention had lingered on Jisung. It felt so good. His head was spinning. 

  
  


“Patience, birthday boy.” Jisung pulled back to Minho’s dismay before the younger man crashed their lips together, Minho’s body jolting happily as the sudden feeling of both Jisung — and Chan’s, mouth decorated his body. 

  
  


Chan’s tongue was encircling his rim, causing Minho to release happy noises of bliss against Jisung’s mouth. 

  
  


Minho’s eyes fluttered back as Chan’s tongue filled him, Minho’s muscles clenching carefully around Chan as Jisung’s tongue filled his mouth. 

  
  


He was already losing it. He could feel just how much harder he was getting. 

  
  


“Jisung...cock—“

  
  


Jisung laughed at that, Minho’s eyes peeking open to catch the youngest man pulling his pants down quickly, his rather large cock shocking Minho. He hadn’t expected Jisung to be so considerably  _ big.  _ He was so small in comparison, it was almost comical. It didn’t make too much sense. 

  
  


But he couldn’t wait. 

  
  


Chan was dragging his attention away slowly, hands keeping Minho’s shaky thighs spread apart as Jisung positioned himself above Minho, “hey Chan, can we turn him?”

  
  


Minho’s eyes got glossy, “I wanna watch—“

  
  


“No, no. I wanna stand so I can fuck you more comfortably. This angle won’t be good enough for you, pretty boy.”

  
  


Minho nodded quickly before Chan’s tongue left his hole. Minho scooted himself to the corner, positioning himself so that both men could comfortably stand on either side. Jisung helped pull Minho’s shirt off before standing behind his head. 

  
  


“Better.” Jisung’s cock was leaking already, and he made no haste in rubbing his precum along Minho’s lips as Minho angled his head back off of the bed, Jisung moving hand to cradle him thoughtfully. 

  
  


Minho felt an eruption of bliss run down his spine. Jisung tasted phenomenal. Or maybe his brain was just telling him he tasted that good. 

  
  


Fuck, he couldn’t wait. 

  
  


“Mouth...” Minho pleaded, opening his mouth wide as his tears fogged in his eyes. He was getting so aroused he was shaking. 

  
  


Chan was eating him out so unimaginably well. Chan’s slurping noises and teeth grazing his skin had Minho whining. If Chan hadn’t been as strong as he was, Minho was certain he would have crushed Chan’s head between his thighs by now. The pleasure was killing him. 

  
  


“Pretty boy wants my cock?” Jisung asked, rolling the head of his cock along Minho’s mouth, still  _ teasing _ him. 

  
  


Minho pouted at that, “Jisung...”

  
  


“Does he?” 

  
  


“Yes, please. Please Jisung,” Minho shuddered as Chan forced a finger inside of him. 

  
  


“Are you sure?”

  
  


“Please, pretty boy wants it so much...” he’d play along. He wanted Jisung  _ so _ much. Heck, he wanted Chan too. But right now his focus was on getting that cock down his throat. 

  
  


“Is there any word you want to use if I get too rough?” 

  
  


Minho sighed as Jisung stalled, reaching for Jisung’s cock before getting a soft smack to the hand. 

  
  


“Minho, I’m serious. Just to be safe. We don’t want to hurt you.”

  
  


Minho breathed out, “fuck, okay. Just stop. Stop works.”

  
  


“Stop?”

  
  


“Yeah. Simple stop. I won’t say it unless I mean it and if it’s too much...”

  
  


“Alright, Chan you hear that?” Jisung asked, finally pressing his cock between Minho’s lips, Minho gladly taking him. 

  
  


“Yup.” Chan replied, Minho’s hole clenching as Chan pulled away from him. 

  
  


He was going to get fucked so well. And on his  _ birthday?  _ He didn’t deserve these two. Not at all. 

  
  


“Alright, Min. Relax and if you can’t say anything properly just dig your nails into my hand and I’ll stop so you can speak, okay?” Jisung took one of Minho’s hands, lacing their fingers as Minho sigh calmly at the length barely in his mouth. 

  
  


Minho nodded, letting out a soft moan against Jisung’s cock. 

  
  


There was a wave of relief as Jisung finally filled his mouth, eyes nearly rolling back as another hand filled his free one, noticing the difference in size, it must have been Chan’s hand. That was so cute. They were both holding his hands. 

  
  


The cuteness faded as Chan’s cock finally pressed into Minho. Chan wasn’t as big as Jisung. He was noticeably smaller as he pressed himself inside, and it stung only briefly. It had been a long while since Minho was fucked. But it was  _ heaven _ . 

  
  


Minho closed his eyes tight as Chan bottomed out inside of him, his focus fleeting from Jisung’s cock in his mouth to the sensation of Chan tearing into his insides. 

  
  


It all felt so amazing. 

  
  


“Good?” Jisung asked as he gave the slightest thrusts into Minho’s mouth, not going too deep at all to bother Minho’s throat. 

  
  


Minho nodded, stomach tight as Chan finally moved, rocking Minho’s body gently as he started to move his own hips. 

  
  


His head was flooded with  _ love _ , Chan’s careful movements and gentle hand squeezes sending butterflies down Minho’s throat—or maybe that was just Jisung’s precum. 

  
  


They both felt  _ so  _ good. 

  
  


Minho directed his eyes up to Jisung as he moved his cock into Minho’s mouth steadily, very slowly increasing his pace, “how hard, pretty boy?”

  
  


It took Minho a moment to respond. Chan had wrapped his free hand around Minho’s cock, raising one of Minho’s legs as he angled himself inside of Minho, rolling his hips so feverishly that Minho was arching his back into the bed. 

  
  


“Min?”

  
  


Jisung popped his cock from Minho’s mouth momentarily, “how hard, Minho?”

  
  


“Use me... please just use me. Both of you. Please.”

  
  


“You’ll tell us if it’s too much?”

  
  


Minho nodded frantically, the taste of Jisung’s precum coating his tongue. 

  
  


Chan must’ve taken that as permission to slam into him. One thrust and Minho had tears in both eyes, mouth gaped in a dry moan that sent his eyes rolling back. 

  
  


“Oh my... God, Chan.” Minho murmured before feeling the pretty head of Jisung’s cock at his lips again. 

  
  


They were going to fuck him  _ silly _ , weren’t they? 

  
  


“You’re so tight, Min.” Chan finally spoke, pressing his thumb against Minho’s slit as he increased his thrusts, the sound of skin slapping filling the room. 

  
  


Minho cried out against Jisung’s cock, squeezing Jisung’s hand slightly as he angled his head back further, beckoning Jisung to use him just as roughly. 

  
  


Jisung must have taken the hint. Minho gagged briefly against the cock that met the back of his throat, body trembling with every thrust from either man. 

  
  


It felt phenomenal. Minho couldn’t even register how good it was. It was just so  _ amazing  _ to have Chan inside of him. And Jisung inside of him too. He couldn’t keep up with the sensations. His eyes had begun to crumble and stomach tightened, but thankfully that didn’t stop Jisung from smacking his throat constantly with his cock. 

  
  


“Oh god, your throat looks so pretty taking my cock, Min...” Jisung sighed out through his soft moans and gasps of pleasure, “Chan look at the indention... It’s so pretty.”

  
  


And Minho bet it was a beautiful sight. His throat forming around Jisung’s cock like that. He bet his mouth was the perfect hole for him. 

  
  


He felt that way about Chan too. Chan was the perfect fit for him. 

  
  


Minho could feel the coils in his stomach and he could feel his muscles tightening around Chan as the oldest man fucked into him carelessly, finally letting go and just using Minho the way he truly wanted. Chan’s thrusts were so uneven, forcing Minho to gag on Jisung’s cock. 

  
  


He was going to see stars if they kept this up. Along with the pace Chan was setting with Jisung, Minho couldn’t help but rock himself between them shakily. 

  
  


He could drown in these two men. 

  
  


Minho felt his cock getting more and more full. He wanted to release so badly. He wanted to cum and explode right there. 

  
  


“Minho...” Chan was letting out these pretty breathy gasps that had Minho blinking away tears, “Minho, I wanna cum so bad...”

  
  


Minho squeezed his hand briefly, not noticing just how tightly Chan was holding onto him. It was rather cute, actually.  _ Desperate _ . 

  
  


“You gonna cum, Channie?” Jisung laughed. 

  
  


“Minho, can I?” Chan whimpered, increasing his pace that only made Minho let out blissful moans against Jisung’s cock, followed by slight gagging from the sudden change. 

  
  


“I think he wants you to cum inside of him, isn’t that right, pretty boy?” Jisung asked as he rolled his thumb along Minho’s knuckle, Minho squeezing in response and blinking through his tears to look up at Jisung. “Holy shit, you’re so beautiful...”

  
  


Minho felt butterflies mix with the tightness inside of his stomach, nearly bursting. 

  
  


But Chan beat him to it. Minho cried out against Jisung’s slowing cock, Chan slamming into him a few quick times before burying himself deep. Minho shivered at the feeling of warm cum inside of him, clenching every muscle possible as Chan nearly collapsed onto his stomach, the man doing his absolute best to continue getting Minho off with his hand. 

  
  


Minho pressed his tongue firmly against Jisung’s cock that had picked up its pace again, moving his and Chan’s locked fingers to his own cock as Chan’s other hand moved to hold him from collapsing entirely over Minho’s chest. 

  
  


“Jesus, Minho...” Chan was exasperated, breaths and moans so heavy and precise as Chan moved their laced hands to wrap around Minho’s sensitive cock. 

  
  


He wouldn’t last long at all. 

  
  


“You came fast,” Jisung panted, Minho glancing up to catch the sweat that had beaded at the youngest man's forehead. 

  
  


“I couldn’t help it. He feels so good...” Chan sighed as he pulled his cock from Minho’s hole slowly, hissing as he moved his hand steadily with Minho’s. 

  
  


“Jisung, he’s gonna burst next.”

  
  


“God, I’m so close too... Minho where should I cum?”

  
  


Minho looked at Jisung with pleading eyes, allowing his teeth to brush along Jisung’s steadily moving cock. 

  
  


“Are you sure, in your mouth?” Jisung asked, Minho quickly nodding as his brows knit at Chan’s thumb pressing against his slit. 

  
  


“Give the pretty birthday boy your cum, he wants it  _ so  _ bad, Jisung.” 

  
  


Minho nodded against Jisung’s cock, mind fuzzing as Chan worked him with purpose, causing Minho’s thigh to clench around Chan who had adjusted himself so that we was settled comfortably between Minho’s legs. 

  
  


“Minho... I’m gonna cum—“ Jisung threw his head back, Minho’s eyes so fogged with tears as his own euphoria caught up to him, sending vibrations down his spine and through his toes as he finally came. It was a little painful, but it was so worth it. The feeling was so worth it. 

  
  


Jisung came seconds after, Minho slightly panicked with the amount of cum shooting down his throat in this position. He’d nearly forgotten that his head was angled back the way it was. 

  
  


Maybe they should change positions before Minho—

  
  


Jisung pulled out, pulling Minho up quickly as he started to choke and cough on the cum that had gone down his throat the  _ wrong  _ way. How  _ sexy _ . He’d only panicked momentarily before Jisung was running his fingers through his hair and Chan was patting his back. It was  _ slightly  _ embarrassing, having a choking fit in front of the two men, but they seemed more concerned than anything. 

_ Comforting _ .  _ Sweet _ . 

  
  


Moments later as Minho finally wiped his tears and coughed up his last bit of distress, he leaned back into Chan’s chest, breaths rapid as Jisung crawled on top of him, hands running along Minho’s face. 

  
  


“You okay?” Jisung had asked that a thousand times while Minho was gagging up a storm, but it was so endearing. 

  
  


“I’m okay.” Wow. His voice was incredibly hoarse. And his throat stung a bit. He figured it was from all the dry heaving and coughing. 

  
  


“I shouldn’t have cum like that—“

  
  


Minho shook his head, resting back so comfortably he thought he’d pass out in Chan’s warm arms, “I’m okay, seriously.”

  
  


Chan pressed kisses to his ear and cheek, sending Minho shuddering back against him, hands clutching the sheets, “are you sure?” Chan asked softly, hooking an arm around Minho protectively as his lips danced along his face. 

  
  


“I swear, I’m good! That was amazing...” Minho caught his breath, melting against Chan as Jisung settled into Minho’s lap, their sensitive cocks touching briefly until Jisung had either leg around them, sandwiching the three of them together so closely that Jisung could feel both their breath at his cheeks. 

  
  


“Happy birthday, Min.” Jisung whispered as he kissed the corner of Minho’s mouth, eyes lingering to Chan before closing shut. 

  
  


Within seconds Minho was shuddering against the two, exchanging sloppy kisses between  _ both _ men as his body relaxed between. He felt so warm. Warmer than he’d ever felt. 

  
  


Their tongues entwined to the point Minho lost track of who’s tongue was in his mouth, maybe both of them had lingered in at the same time. He couldn’t keep track. 

  
  


Kisses became lazy to the point Minho really had melted into Chan, lips straying from both men and eyes growing weary. 

  
  


“Do you trust us to clean you up?”

  
  


Minho let out a soft hm in response. 

  
  


“You’re passing out, do you want us to wash you up?” Jisung repeated, running his hand along Minho’s stomach soothingly. 

  
  


Minho blinked before giving Jisung a soft nod. He could feel his lips pursing into a pout as Jisung crawled off of him. 

  
  


“Happy birthday,” Chan whispered into his hair before Minho felt himself being carried. 

  
  


He lost track again, and he wasn’t sure how much time had passed when he finally woke up, the feeling of warm breath at his neck and a leg draped over his own. 

  
  


He was in bed, clean and dressed between his two friends. Were they  _ just _ friends? Part of Minho hoped they were more. Which was silly, but he felt  _ so  _ comfortable. 

  
  


_ So _ happy. 

  
  


Minho hesitantly reached a hand out to the man facing him. Jisung was cuddled up against his back, breath so warm at his neck as Chan had a leg draped over him so carelessly. 

  
  


His lips were so soft against Minho’s fingers. Those lips had been on his not long ago at all. Those lips have been a lot of places. Places that had Minho’s cheeks heating up as Chan cutely peeked an eye opened. 

  
  


“Good morning, birthday boy.” Chan whispered lazily, his morning voice so hoarse and sexy that Minho felt like he’d explode right there—

  
  


“Hi.” He whispered back, his own voice but a whisper. 

  
  


“How’d you sleep?”

  
  


Minho watched Chan closely. 

  
  


“Min?”

  
  


“Good. Really good.”

  
  


“Are you sore?”

  
  


Minho shook his head, though he knew he wouldn’t be able to move much when he got up. 

  
  


“Liar,” Chan laughed, dimple lighting up his entire face. 

  
  


“How long have you and Jisung been together?” He asked hesitantly, running his fingers along Chan’s mouth. 

  
  


“A while,” the vibrations from Chan’s lips had Minho’s face heating up. 

  
  


“That’s cool...”

  
  


“Why do you ask, baby?”

  
  


The way  _ baby _ left Chan’s lips in the morning really did something to Minho’s heart. 

  
  


“Is it open?” Why did you two offer to...” Minho trailed off as Jisung nuzzled into his back. 

  
  


“Ah, yeah. We aren’t necessarily dating. Just roommates with benefits I guess.”

  
  


“I see...”

  
  


“Are you interested?” Chan asked suddenly, cussing Minho’s face to boil. 

  
  


“I’m...”

  
  


“Jisung’s been lusting after you for awhile,” Chan admitted with a softer chuckle, “and I’m not gonna lie, I’ve wanted to get with you since we met.”

  
  


“So why didn’t either of you?”

  
  


“I guess we wanted to be careful with you... you know since when we met was so... you know?”

  
  


Ah. They didn’t want to offer Minho anything since his heart had been broken last year.

  
  


Minho drew a breath, “he’s history.”

  
  


“We didn’t want to rush you.”

  
  


“We? So both of you wanted to ask me about this?” Minho asked, hopeful glint in his eyes that Chan must’ve noticed by how happy he looked. 

  
  


“Yeah. We wanted to see if you’d like to... join this thing we had. And maybe also move in. We only have one bed you know, but we fit so perfectly, don’t you think?” 

  
  


Minho couldn’t argue that. He felt so comfortable between the two men. And there was plenty of space for them to move around. The bed was  _ huge.  _

  
  


“Yes.” Minho blurted, Chan’s smile growing so wide that Minho thought he’d break. 

  
  


“Really?” Chan brought a hand to Minho’s hair, “you really want to?”

  
  


Minho nodded, “I... I haven’t dated in a really long time. And I don’t know if this would be dating but, I think it would be really cool. And comfortable. I trust you two... you know that.”

  
  


Chan closed the space between them, peppering kisses along Minho’s cheeks and nose, “Jisung’s gonna cry when you tell him that.”

  
  


Minho let out the slightest laugh, “I can’t wait to tell him.”

  
  


He’d never thought about trying something like this. But maybe this was just the cherry on top of his special day. 

  
  


He’d finally had a good birthday. With the two people who had made the past year bearable. 

  
  


He loved them. Both of them. 

  
  


This was the best birthday he could have ever imagined. He’d never forget it. 

* * *

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Minho I love you. 
> 
> A L S O 
> 
> I don’t know why on earth I have to do this but please do not reupload my work under any circumstances. If you’d like to for any reason please message me first, do not reupload my work. If you see my works on wattpad please report them, I will never grant permission for wattpad.  
> [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/skzorcism)  
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/Str4y)


End file.
